Misdaventures of the twins
by Spinning Seraph
Summary: Sometimes the twins cannot help where they fall asleep, despite what's going on around them. {I could not fit the proper title in}


**Title**: Three times the Twins fell asleep when they shouldn't. Then the one time it was alright.  
**Author**: SpinningSeraph  
**Fandom**: The Hobbit  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating**: G

**Chapter: **1/4  
**Character(s**): Elladan, Elrohir

**Summary: **Sometimes the twins cannot help where they fall asleep, despite what's going on around them.

Normally after going out with the rangers, the twins had boundless energy and wanted their presence to be known. Really, they just wanted to inform the rest of Imladris that they were back and sleep would not be had by any. However, this time it was very different, Elladan and Elrohir were actually tired, though they did not let it show, putting on a show which made them look like they had boundless energy.

That was, until the eldest got to his room and he had to resist the urge to just ungracefully flop on his bed and fall asleep. But no, Elladan could not do that, because he knew he would have to go with his twin and have dinner with his Ada, his brother had reminded him constantly. It made him groan as he shrugged off the cape they were made to wear and gathered his weapons, before opening his wardrobe and shoving it all in there carelessly.

As far as he was concerned, as long as it fit and didn't spill out on his floor, he did not care, really, it would surprise anyone if they went snooping. But for now, he was going to do the same thing that his twin was probably going to do and that was to take a bath. With that came a thought, but he pushed it away for later, for now he could only hope the warm water would wake him up. All he needed to do was stay awake through dinner then he could go back to his room and sleep until the dawn.

Without thinking on it, he moved to the private bath and turned on the water, letting it fill the tub as he stripped off the clothes and folded them. He put them in a neat pile before turning back to the bath, turning the water off before hoping in, letting his mind wander as he sunk down. Only his nose and above was visible, apart from his dark hair that was curling around playfully on the water's surface. It was an unfortunately a rather boring time with the rangers, despite all the walking they had done, it was still slow to him.

He shook his head, forgetting that he was slightly submerged, his hair stuck to his face and water had gone up his nose. The eldest twin gave a slight huff, rising from the water and starting to clean himself, he at the very least, wanted to be presentable. After a while, he had deemed himself clean enough to get out, having cleaned off all that had accumulated on his time away.

Now he was dressed but still had his long hair dripping wet down his back and sighed, he didn't really feel like braiding it himself. _Perhaps… Roh will braid it for me._ Elladan thought with a cheeky little smirk, moving to pass through the study that was between their rooms and going to find the other who looked just like him. He did not make a sound as he silently walked over to the younger twin, before he draped himself over him, lazily. "Muindor… My hair is wet and I require it to be braided…" Elladan stated, giving his freshly bathed twin a hug.

"Pleeaase braid it for me." He whined, still hugging the slender body.

"I will only do it if, _you_ braid my hair." Elrohir retorted, with a small smile as he detangled his twin from him.

Brows furrowed as he stood there, looking over his twin before he nodded, finding it a little funny he would rather braid another's hair than his own. He turned blue eyes to look at his twin; he could feel a smile splitting his lips as he saw the look of defeat on his brother's face. "I would rather braid your hair, because, it is easier than doing my own." A light shrug before he moved to sit on his bed, putting his brush next to him as he felt the bed dip behind him.

Then the brush was going through his hair, ridding it of the knots and he smiled, keeping silent, he loved this silent time he could spend with his twin. It was rare they were apart and he always was better when he was around Elrohir, it was the kind of connection they had, despite the evil thoughts they sometimes had. But they only resulted in a certain elf or two finding some belongings missing or falling into a bigger prank they had planned.

But this silence was nice and soon he felt familiar hands in his hair, braiding it after having detangled the wet locks. Then before he knew it, his brother was done and he realised he was getting far too comfortable, and he looked over his shoulder. "Roh… Is it just me or… Did you feel that was the most tiring trip with the rangers yet?" Elladan asked softly.

His blue eyes watched as his twin handed him back his own brush and then his and he gripped it, before starting to brush the long dark brown hair. After a while, it was smooth and perfect like silk, but then his fingers had to through it and pick out strands, braiding them. When he was done he leaned forward and rested his head between the younger's shoulder blades, breathing in and enjoying the closeness of his twin.

But they were just stalling, they were going to have to go there, sit through dinner and the soft harps and flutes playing. It made Elladan groan and lift his head, it was as if Eru wanted them to fall asleep during dinner, but he swore to himself he wouldn't, nor would he let Roh fall asleep. Though it was an easy thing to think, he did worry if he would be able to accomplish such a feat, but he was going to lose if he sat here, so he stood. Going back to his rooms and changing into the appropriate attire, lest he be scolded.

He had met Elrohir outside his rooms and walked with him to where they would eat, honestly, it would have been easier without the harps. The flutes were nice, but they were always so close to where they sat with their father. It almost made Elladan groan aloud, instead he kept himself composed as he walked over and sat on the right side of his father while Elrohir took the left, it was alright for now.

The elder twin could feel himself as he swayed a little, but placed his forearms on the table, feeling himself steady and looking up. His eyes connected to his twin's and he smirked widely, seeing Elrohir in exactly the same position as him, it always made him laugh how alike they could be at all times, then again, they were twins. So as he looked across and food was placed in front of him, he looked down at the fresh greens, the salad, and realised was only peckish. So he had poked and eaten some of the food, but not enough.

He did not care when others told him to eat more, because when he looked over Roh was getting the same thing.

**-xXx-**

Elrond had been worried about his son's, he had seen them sway and then look at each other with a mischievous grin splitting their lips. He was worried, very worried, because normally that spelt trouble for him, however in this one instance, he wasn't expecting it. As he turned to look at each of his twins and told them to eat a little more, before turning his attention to a wall, deep in thought before he saw something from the corner of his eyes.

He turned around to see both twins fall face first in their plates of food, a soft clink as their faces hit the food filled plates. He sighed, he knew they were tired but not _that _tired, if so, he would've told them to sleep and they could have eaten later, but, it was already done now. It had been many, many years since he had put the twins to bed, or even had to help them, but now he and Lindir had to help them.

It didn't take long really, to get them there, each in their respective beds, but before he let them rest, he had one question left to ask. At least one of them, the one he had helped to bed, Elladan, the eldest, he had sighed and helped him lay on the bed.

"Elladan…" Elrond said softly.

"Ada…" The eldest twin replied.

"Why didn't you inform us you and Elrohir were so tired, we would have let you rest. You know I would not have begrudged you." He spoke, petting the others head and standing.

"It wasn't that we were tired, Ada, the problem was that Estel smelled…" Elladan chuckled. "He needs to learn to bathe more and then perhaps we wouldn't want to pass out halfway through our meals!"

He turned back to his son and saw him asleep; he could only shake his head and leave the room, while Lindir did the same. He had asked if Elrohir fell asleep quickly too, he saw the minstrel nod and then mutter about saying a certain smell made him feel sick. Once again, all he could do was shake his head and smile, the twins really were a handful, but he loved them, no matter what they did. He walked away from their rooms, in an amused mood, he would not forget them falling in their food and snoring slightly.


End file.
